1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for printing, and particularly apparatus for printing patterned designs containing antibody.
2. Prior Art
It is known that proteins bind strongly to certain membranes. In particular, antibodies are a class of proteins known to bind to protein binding membranes. Such membranes include nitrocellulose and activated nylon membranes. The membranes, at the time of impregnation, will bind to nearly any protein. It is essential that only the proper antibodies contact the binding membrane.
One method preparing an antibody diagnostic or analytical kit involves the impregnation of the membrane with two antibodies, one that is reactive for the antigen being tested for, and the other that is reactive the reagents used in the test. In this way, the reagents and lab technique are always verified for each test. A test that is negative because of the absence of the anitgen can be differentiated from a false negative due to poor reagents or improperly applied reagents. A two-antibody-type test requires that the membranes be carefully impregnated with both antibodies.
Applicant knows of no apparatus or system that allows for impregnation of protein binding membranes. Applicant's apparatus and system therefore represent an advance in the art of creating easily usable antibody test kits.